A smart Kid and An asshole
by kingofgames517
Summary: When two teens die they are sent two a world they know little about. However they are ready to set there mark out on this world and get money,Power, And women. This should be easy for one of the boy, for the other boy however not so much. well might as well see how there adventure unfolds.


Hey guys whats Up, King is back again and ready to roll. Now I know I have been MIA for awhile but I'm back with a new story and I'm ready to roll. Now this Is going to be different than my usual story ideas because this time i'm doing a self insert. I do hope this goes well. Anyway I'll see you fuckers down in hell. PEACE!

* * *

Prairieville, LA 4:05

It was a hot ass november day, as it always is in Louisiana. Currently we see two boys walking on a sidewalk to a dollar general. These two boys so happened to be out main characters, Michael and Michael. Now I know your thinking ' How am going to tell these two apart?' Well let me tell you reader, you are going to figure it out real soon.

Now one might be wondering what these two boys look like. Well One of the boys was a very skinny Black boy from the virgin islands who had no accent when he talked for some reason. He stood at a modest 5'9 and was wearing skinny jeans with a star labs jacket over his regular white T-shirt.

The other boy {which is me} was a white cajun with cobalt eyes and slicked back brown hair. Unlike his black friend who had no class at all, he was wearing a black suit with gold colored buttons and cufflinks and a red tie. The boy stood at 5' 6 and was currently arguing with his companion.

"Look Michael all Im saying is that this is going to make us some big bucks, fucking christ if we get lucky we can just drop out of highschool." The white boy said as his black friend just started to laugh in front of people as they walked.

The other boy looked at the boy in the suit while calming down on the laughter " what the fuck are you talking about, we aren't even in high school yet. This plan is so retarded. It's almost as bad as the time you almost got caught selling porn at school."

The Boy in the suit just got a red face as he remembered the cops looking through his shit as he kept the usb that had the porn in his underwear. "S-shut up ok. How was I supposed to know that rumors were going around."

The Michael in the suit just kept walking while regaining his composure, walking in front of the store. Look we are here just come on and stick to the plan." the other michael which shall now be called malone sense it's easier to remember.

Malone walked to the lady at the counter and started to ask her questions so that she would pay attention to him. Michael walked up to the section in the store where they sell the shit phones. Michael grabbed 3 or 4 of the $80 ones and stuffed it in his suits pockets.

"Fucking dumb bitch, she must be blind if she cant see me. Well I might as well but some ice cre-" Michael was cut off as he saw a guy looking at him with his hand on his phone.

Michael started to sweat at the palms but he kept a strait phase, slowly backing away Michael turned around as he walked around faster and he didnt turn around. "Mike, come on we got to go." Michael said to malone as they slowly left as they could hear the man on the phone with the cops as he started to walk over to them and tried to catch them.

"SHIT, MIke they saw me. Come on we got to go Now." malone's eyes widened as They started to run. They could hear sirens in the distance as they ran across the busy street.

So lost in the fear of getting arrested again did they not notice the cars coming there way. They didn't hear the screech of the cars as they hit their brakes. However they did feel the sudden pain as the cars hit their sides and made there ribs puncture there hearts giving a quick death for both of them.

The last thing they heard was the crash of cars and there vision went black.

* * *

Emerald Forest

Malones eyes flew open as he let out a deep gasp of air. "What the Fuck just happened, where am I." Malone looked around as his eyes saw a forest of green and A giant cliff off in the distance.

His eyes landed on Michael as he saw him passed out with a hard on and a smile on his face. " typical, of course this is how he sleeps." Malone scanned the are until he found a rock the size of a ping pong ball. He picked it up and flung it at michael. It hit its target and with an oof sound michael woke up.

Michael woke up as he looked around "where the fuck are we, and why do my balls hurt."

Malone walked over to michael as he gave him his hand and pulled him up. "I don't know to one and I don't want to know for two."

As the memories started to come back to the both of them, Malone had a flash of anger across his face. "I FUCKING KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN APART OF YOUR STUPID PLAN!"

Michael looked around as he thought of something to say. " Ok so maybe it wasn't the best plan but It would have been perfect if we didn't get seen by that fucking cunt."

Michael looked even more pissed off at this as they both looked around. "Well now look where the plan got us, stuck in the middle of Butt fuck nowhere." Michael looked at malone and thought of the only thing that came to mind.

"Well yeah but you know, if we didn't get seen we would have made like 500 bucks" Before the two boys could keep arguing a growl interrupted them. Malone looked around as he started to get nervous.

"What the hell was that?" Malone asked as he started to franticly look around. Michael looked around to but he was more prepared. Sure he was scared but he had something to help. "I don't know but It sounds like a fucking bear of something. Here take this, I always carry two so I can fight with both hands."

Michael reached inside the suit reaching past his pockets which still had the phones, however he did not put thought into that. He reached into his back pockets and pulled out two Ka-bar combat knives.

Michael threw one to malone as a black furry creature came out the tree line making both their eyes widen. At the same time both boys said the first words that came to mind. "No fucking way."

This was the beginning of two 14 year old teens journey through the world of remnant. One a really smart tall black kid, and the other a normal 14 year old white kid that had a mafia complex.

If there is one thing to be said its that remnant is so fucked.


End file.
